Rejection vs Confession
by chibbikim15
Summary: Hi, I'm Ruka Nogi. I get rejected by the girl I love. But I also get confessed to by another girl I'll love. What's going on?
1. Chapter 1: Rejection

I'm on my second story! I hope this one isn't too rushed... (Then again...I do not own anything)

Rejection vs Confession

Chapter 1: Rejection

"Oooooooohaaaaaayooooooo!!!" Mikan said, with the sweetest smile you could ever think of.

"Shut up baka, I'm reading." Natsume said as cold as ever, not looking up from his manga.

"Mou Natsume, you never say good morning." Mikan said pouting.

"Ohayo Mikan." I said trying to get her to smile at me.

"Ah, Ohayo Ruka-pyon!" Mikan said facing me and smiling.

Hi, I'm Ruka. Age 16. And I am in love with Mikan Sakura. That smile and cute face of hers just goes so well together. Any guy could drool all over now that she's much cuter than when she was 10. She's just so cute now that she removed her pigtales. Though she has on a small ribbon above her right eye and bangs for design.

"Oi, Mikan I don't have enough space so could you keep these?" Imai said handing in a couple of pictures.

"Sure..." Mikan said. And when I was about to ask what it was, she laughed. She laughed! And why?

"What is it Mikan?"

"You...ahah...lo...look so cute he..here Ruka-pyo-- ahahaha!!!" Mikan said laughing in between her lines.

"What the..." I said twitching when I saw that they were pictures of me wearing a bunny costume.

"I have some extra ones too..." Imai said waving another photo of me with her right hand.

"I...Imai!" I said and chased her all around the school... argh! When will she quit blackmailing me?!?

"If you chase me any longer I'm gonna post this around around the entire school."

"...fine..." I stopped running and breathed heavily.

*bell rings*

"I'm gonna go in my room for some rest..." I said and walked to my room.

"Aaaaaah!!!" I screamed with my face lying on the bed.

*knock* *knock*

I heard someone knocking on the door so I stood up from my bed with almost no energy at all and opened the door. It was Mikan Sakura.

"Mi...Mikan? What is it?"

"Could I come in?" She said almost forcing a smile.

"Sure." I said with a confused look on my face.

I sat next to her on my bed and I was sorta worried and at the same time nervous. There was a girl in my room.

"What is it?"

"You see...promise not to tell anyone okay?"

"okay."

"I...I...you see...I like Natsume... an..and I need to ask you for advice."

And there. she said it. I like Natsume. At that moment my heart shattered into a million pieces. It was a rejection. She rejected me before I confessed. I didn't know what to do. Oh no,  
I think I'm gonna cry...

"I...Mikan I think you should ask someone else..." And with that I pushed her gently out of my room and closed the door. I slid on my back which was facing the door and felt something wet travel down my cheek. I was crying. Silently and I couldn't sleep that night. I was rejected by the girl I loved most. She was in love with my best friend so there's nothing I could do.  
I...was...rejected...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, there's the first chapter. Hope that noone was too out of character... 


	2. Chapter 2: I met you

Okay, erm...next chapter...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

confession vs rejection

chapter 2: I met you

HOTARU POV

I was strolling around the corrior until I heard a very fimiliar voice.

"Hoooooootaaaaaaruuuu!!!" Mikan said and hugged me. I know, I should be hitting her with the baka gun but this time she let go. So, I didn't.

"What do you want?"

"Well, you see I went to Ruka to ask for advice about Natsume and--"

"Wait, you went to Nogi?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Didn't I tell you to ask Sumire?!?" I said nearly yelling.

"But...then I thought..." Mikan said pouting.

"Ahh...Mikan you idiot..." I said massaging my head and walked towards Nogi's room.

Doesn't she know that Nogi likes her? She hasn't grown up at all...

After walking for a few minutes I reached the outside of Nogi's room and opened the door without knocking. I can't help it, it's a habit now. Then I heard a loud thud on the floor.

"O...ow..." Nogi said with his head on the floor.

"Ohh...hi Nogi." I said with no emotion at all...

"You should've said sorry, I was there you know?!?"

"Ok, ok..sorry-- wait...are you crying?"

He realized that he was and wiped away the tears from his face.

"She said it didn't she?" I said after letting out a sigh.

"obviously." He said and sat on his bed. I sat next to him.

There was silence for a while. I took a picture of him, breaking the silence.

"He..hey!"

"I couldn't help it. Your still showing your crying face."

"Oh..." He said then wiped away the teardrop coming from his left eye.

I smiled for a split second. And Nogi noticed.

"You smiled!"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did!"

"I said, I didn't..."

The argument continued until we realized that our faces were inches apart.  
We backed out a bit and slightly blushed.

"I....I gotta go now. See you tomorrow Nogi." I said then left the room.

"What's with that just now..." I said mumbling and went back to my room.

RUKA POV

What was with that heat on my cheeks earlier. Nah, maybe it was just coz of all the crying... but still... her breath felt really warm...wait, what am I saying?!?! I can't be in love with a person who's been blackmailing me for the past few years! I'll just pretend that nothing ever happened...

*knock* *knock*

Ugh, who is it now?

"Yo..." Natsume said entering my room.

Great, just great. Natsume was the last person I wanted to see at that time...

"What is it?" I said trying to sound calm.

"I heard you were crying."

"Where did you get that from?"

"Imai."

Argh, that Imai....

"So, why were you crying?"

"..."

"c'mon..."

"Mikan..."

Natsume let out a sigh. "What did she do this time..."

"I fell in love with a friend, and I never should have..." I said throwing myself onto the bed facing the ceiling.

"Ohhh.....sorry...."

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything. Besides I think I'm over it..."

"Why so?"

"I think I'm in love with--" I realized what I was saying so I covered my mouth with my right hand.

What? I said that I cannot possibly be in love with Hotaru Imai!!!

"I see, I see... I'm going out now." Natsume said with a grin then walked towards the door.

"Wa..wait! You dont--" I was too late... he already left.

I turned my body to the right so my face was on top of the sheet...

"This is a nightmare"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tata! I hope this chapter wasn't too short... 


	3. Chapter 3: It's time I realize

I repeat I dot not own anything.

confession vs rejection

chapter 3: It's time I realize

HOTARU POV

I was about to enter the classroom until Narumi walk to me.

"Imai, follow me..." He said looking down. I didn't know why but i followed anyways.

He brought me to the nurse's room and I saw my brother lying down on one of the beds.  
I felt like panicking.

"Wh..what happend?!?" I said with my voice shaking.

"He...he accidentally drank the wrong potion on our way to a mission and the potion was made to...."

"was made to do what?" I said pulling his shirt.

"Was made to destroy all his memories and I'm afraid that he won't be waking up for a long time."

I was about to faint but instead ran out of the nurse's room and ran to one of the sakura trees. I cried there. It felt like eternity for the tears to stop falling.

RUKA POV

I was walking under the sakura trees to look for Natsume. But instead I saw Imai. She was crying so I ran to her.

"Imai?"

"No...Nogi..." She said then hugged me with her face burried on my chest. I didn't know what to do so I hugged her back and let her cry on me.

"What happened anyways?"

"...it's...it's nothing..." She said calming down a bit.

"But your..."

"It's really nothing..." She said finally looking up. She realized that she was hugging me so she let go.

"I...I'm sorry about your shirt...." She said blushing slightly.

"Nah, it's fine I could wash it again later."

She smiled a bit then fanited. I caught her then carried her bridal-style to the nurse's room.  
That smile...it just made her look so beautiul...wait...woah, woah there Ruka, your out of your mind...

"Imai!" Narumi said.

I laid her into one of the beds then I saw her brother on the bed opposite of her's.

"What happened exactly?" I asked facing Narumi.

"Her brother lost his memories due to a potion that he mistakenly drank on his way to a mission. And he won't be waking up for a long time."

"And how long?"

"probably months or even years..."

"Can I do anything to help?"

"Nothing...sorry..."

I looked back at Imai and I admit that I feel really bad for her.  
She loves her brother a lot.

I went back to my room and Natsume was there.

"Natsume? What are you doing here?"

"We gotta talk."

I sat next to him.

"Do you like Imai or not?"

"Wha...what's this out of the blue?"

He let out a sigh.

"She really, really likes you."

"How are you sure?"

"Mikan told me about it and they've been best friends for years."

"Ohh..." I started blushing.

"So do you like her or not?"

"I...." I looked down.

Sure she's cute...and kind...and really understanding... but I'm not sure....

"I'm gonna give you sometime to think about it so you'd better think about it..." Natsume said then left the room.

Though when she hugged me her body felt really warm....

I sighed...

"Hell, I don't care anymore...."

That's right...

"I'm in love with Hotaru Imai."

-  
Aaah...my head is aching... 


	4. Chapter 4: Confession

Okay...last chapter.

rejection vs confession

Chapter 4: Confession

RUKA POV

"It's Saturday and I don't know what to do." I said then let out a sigh.

"Ah, ohayo Ruka-pyon!"

"Oh, ohayo Mikan."

"...ohayo..." Natsume said looking away.

I chuckled a bit. Mikan must've told him to say good morning.

"You two must be going out now huh?"

"Yeah...oh and Ruka-pyon...Hotaru's been acting strange lately..."

I tightened my grip. Ugh, she just had to remind me...

"Her...brother won't be waking up for months or even years because of a potion. And when he does, he won't remember anything. Not even the fact that he's Imai's brother..." I said looking away.

"No...way...she never told me..."

"Oh and she hasn't been to class lately..." Natsume said.

"..." I decided not to answer for some reason...

"Oh, I gotta go now, see you later guys." Mikan said then left.

"So do you have an answer yet?" Natsume said and he probably wouldn't let me off the hook too easily.

"Yep...I do like her..."

"So do you intend to tell her?"

"...maybe..."

"Good luck on that one. See yah" Natsume held my shoulder then left.

It started raining. Though I love the rain... I just don't know why. So I kept walking but under an umbrella of course. Then I saw Imai, also walking...just...without an umbrella.

"Imai!" I shouted then ran to her. I put her under my umbrella then brought her to my room.

"What did you think you were doing? Your soaking wet."

"I don't know really..." She said looking spaced out.

I wrapped my jacket around her.

"Oi, wake up."

"Huh? Oh...oh...thanks..." She said smiling.

"You should smile more..."

"I don't want to." I let out a sigh. She can be really stubborn sometimes...

"No really, you look better that way." I said with a grin.

She blushed. And I thought it was really cute. Then she chuckled, Which was even cuter. I couldn't take it anymore so I gave her a peck on the lips.

"Gah! So...sorry..." I said looking away and blushing. She'd probably shoot me with her baka gun by now but instead she placed her hand on my chin to turn me around then kissed me gently on the lips. I couldn't believe it. Hotaru Imai was kissing me. She got the best of me so I kissed back. I wrapped my arms around her waist. She put one hand around my neck while the other playing with my hair. Her lips felt so soft and warm. Everything about her makes me feel warm. After a few seconds we parted.

"I fell in love with an idiot..." She said with her face burried on my chest. She was probably hiding her blushing face.

"You know...you didn't have to include the word 'idiot'" I said with a sweatdrop.

"But it's true, you should have realized earlier. Natsume just told you didn't he?" She said with her face still burried on my chest.

"And so you figured..."

"Mou, do you love me or not?" She said finally looking up. And I was right, she was blushing madly.

"Okay, okay..." I said then kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you."

Without warning someone opened the door.

"Im..Imai?!?!?"

"O...onee-san? Why...you...I thought..." Imai said looking really shocked.

"Ah, I'll explain later...please continue..." He said then closed the door.

"You must be really happy right now huh, Hotaru?"

"You...you called me..."

"Your my girlfriend now so it's normal..."

"Fine then. Yes I am happy, Ruka. Very, very happy."

Turns out confession wins... but if it wasn't for the rejection... then it wouldn't come to this confession.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haha, sorry if that last part was corny... Hope you liked it! plzz review! 


End file.
